Ghoulification
by gandalfseyelashes
Summary: When radiation leaked into the suite of Benny's casino in New Vegas he had too much exposure. He didn't have enough exposure to die though. The only other alternative was ghoulification. Benny drug his angry ass all of the way from New Vegas to The Underworld in DC, somehow managing not to kill himself. Arriving in DC may have been the best thing that had happened to Benny. (Fluff)


His eyes were still a crude hazel. He still had that playful laugh. He still said 'hello!' with that spark. He still had that checkered black and white suite, even if it was a bit tattered and worn out now. However, most of his appearance was very different: his skin was leathery and had holes, and he had barely any of his smooth chocolate hair left. The thing that changed the most was his attitude; he was rude, miserly, and bitter beyond any ghoul.

Her eyes were a soft spring green that danced when she smiled. Her laugh was a soft melodic sound that swooned every man and woman that could hear it. She always wore a white spring dress that came down to her calves and swayed slightly in the cold radioactive breeze. Her face was innocent and pure, yet could be daunting and terrifying if needed. She had wonderful blonde hair that was as radiant as the sun itself. Her hair was slightly curly and it came down to her chest. The thing that made everyone want to be with her or be her was her smile. Her smile was so bright it could've blinded even the sharpest eyes. Her smile could move an army.

When radiation leaked into the suite of Benny's casino in New Vegas he had too much exposure. He didn't have enough exposure to die though. The only other alternative was ghoulification. Benny drug his angry ass all of the way from New Vegas to The Underworld in DC, somehow managing not to kill himself. When she saw him limping into the museum of history she thought he was one of the brotherhood of steel men so she smacked him on the back of the head with a nailboard she found on the ground. The greeter ghoul woman sighed and picked him up after snatching the nailboard from her hand, "What the _hell_ are doing?"

"I-I thought he was a brotherhood of st-steel member…" Her voice was scared as usual.

"Just go inside, I will take him to Doctor Barrows," Tulips raspy voice had a hint of anger.

She bowed, her hair almost sweeping the ground, "Thank you, Tulip."

"You should come and wait in the doctor's office so you can apologize when he wakes up…" Tulip carried Benny into the museum with the girl trailing right behind her.

They both walked in silence, Benny's feet now dragging on the ground from Tulip being lazy and tired. The girl was constantly being clumsy and tripping over her own feet. When they arrived to doctor Barrows office he decided to take a look, "Tulip, who did this?"

She sighed and answered in a snooty tone, "I think you know before I have to answer."

The girl peeked out from behind Tulip and waved nervously, "Hello…"

"Haha, well I patched up the man but I am very busy, do you think you could look after him?" Doctor Barrows laugh was hearty and booming, and he felt sympathy for the woman.

She nodded and sat down by Benny, pushing her hair back behind her ear with her petite fingers. For hours on end she sat by Benny's side with a dopey little smile on her face. When Benny came to he had no idea where he was, "Who… are you?" Benny was indeed surprised by how beautiful this woman was.

She looked down at him with her questioning green eyes, "I don't have a name, but some people have nick named me 'the screw up', they never say it to my face though."

Benny couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl so he decided to give her a nickname for herself, "May I call you Takara?"

She blinked for a moment before nodding slowly, "Sure, call me whatever you like."

When he stared into her eyes he could see his own reflection; the bits and pieces of his lost skin angered him still. He was still used to being the handsome 'ben-man', as some would call him, so when he was ghoulified and treated horribly he didn't know what to expect. Now as he stared into Takara's innocent green eyes he was actually grateful for being a ghoul. If he wasn't a ghoul, he wouldn't have met the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.


End file.
